


Maya Ascends the Throne of Tarkon

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Picture of Maya in royal Tarkonian regalia accompanied by Doc.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IShouldBeWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd share the love around by featuring Princess Maya (or Queen Maya in this case). I based this on [the 1953 portrait of Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Phillip](http://www.npg.org.uk/collections/search/portraitLarge/mw129616/Queen-Elizabeth-II-Prince-Philip-Duke-of-Edinburgh?LinkID=mp01454&wPage=17&role=sit&rNo=340).


End file.
